Hidden Identities
by TheRealOriginalSammy
Summary: Tallie & Bella's parents have died. Tallie's realised the Cullens are different. But how different? When she meets up with Embry on the La Push beach, will all be revealed? Set After BD
1. Papercut

**Hidden Identities**

**Chapter One –**_Papercut_

_Song:_ Now You Know by Hilary Duff

_Dear Diary,_

It's been a week, almost. I'm close to losing it. I can't take the pain anymore. The pain of loneliness. The funeral's tomorrow, I don't want it to come. They say it's the final goodbye but I don't want to say goodbye. Bella's still not shed one single tear, not even when she found out. Me? I've cried every single day. I've stayed off school for a week and I've got a week left off. "They understand." How can they understand? They're not the orphan!

Bella says I have her, Edward, Nessie and the rest of the Cullens as family. But they're not. They are their own little family. They're all I've got, I suppose. So I'm moving in with them tomorrow. Emmett and Jasper are moving our things while we get ready for the funeral. Then lock up the house full of our memories. The ones we have of our dad. The estate agent's coming over so we can give her the keys before the funeral. I feel guilty because I didn't even organise the funeral, Alice did, only because Bella wouldn't and I didn't want to do it either.

I wonder whether Bella will cry tomorrow. Nessie will, despite only being 2 she understood that her Grandpa Charlie had gone and was never coming back. She adored him as much as I did.

I can't get my head around this. The fact that my parents are dead. One of them of cancer the other of a heart attack. We knew one was coming whether we liked it or not but I knew that the heart attack had no reason for. Simply random. Dead, they were dead anyway. No way of getting them back. I miss them so much! It hurts to think, it hurts to breathe. How I'll survive tomorrow is beyond me because I'm only surviving because I'm at my dad's house so I feel like he's here. Like he's watching over me.

Present

"Tallie! Dinner's ready!" Bella called up the stairs. I snapped my book down quickly and ran down the stairs two at a time. Bella was standing by the sink, staring out of the window as if she could see beyond the trees. Her body was facing the window, her arms folded across her chest. She used to be so slender and warm, now she's cold and gorgeous. Her eyes had changed too. Brown to a topaz and close to black. Weird is one way of putting it.

"Hey Talls." She said, turning towards me. Her nostrils flared and her eyes became dark in a flash. Her eyes focused on my finger. I looked down to see a drop of blood on the pad of my finger.

"Papercut." I whispered with a small smile. I've been unable to talk properly for days now without it breaking. So I didn't. I watched Bella as she became more aware of the blood. She was focused on that and nothing else. Next thing I know is that her mouth and nose was covered and she bolted out the door.

"I mean come on! She hates blood but dang!" I muttered. I went over to where Bella stood before and rinsed the blood off my finger. I looked out into the trees and saw a flash of brown fly past. I looked again and it was gone. I dried my finger and sat behind the bowl of pasta Bella had made for me.

I flopped onto the seat and my gaze wasn't where I was now. It was where I was a year ago.

_Charlie was leaning on the door. Bella was sitting on the worktop, she still had her original chocolate brown eyes. We were discussing baseball, well, Charlie and I were. We supported the opposite teams but loved the game anyway, no matter who played._

"_Johansoon is so much better!" I teased._

"_Afraid not Talora." He laughed._

"_Hate my freaking name!" I muttered under my breath. Charlie still heard it. I flopped onto my chair as he laughed._

"_Tallie! I said you weren't to do that!" Charlie said, trying to be stern. "It wrecks the chairs!" His voice was angry but he was smiling._

"_What are you going to do? Arrest me?" I smirked. Bella laughed and Charlie winked at me._

I shook my head and laughed. I'd grown up a lot within a year. I was a happy child, now I'm an orphan. Guess I did something wrong and karma's come to bite me in the ass. I looked at the calendar. 1st December 2007. A year later I'm an orphan. Yeah, karma's definitely related to the devil. My eyes filled up, again. I let out a sob that I was trying to fight. My eyes caught on the clock. 6:03 pm. A week since the beloved town police officer of Forks had died, a week since my father died. A week ago I had nothing to bother about apart from a biology test coming up. Now I was left to face the world alone. Bella had her own family to deal with. It's hard for her to include me on all the things she'll do with Ness.

I can't handle this, I thought. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, leaving my food on the table. I stood in front of my dressing table and searched for my Gucci glasses. I took out my contacts and placed the brown-framed glasses on instead. Easier to cry, easier to be myself, easier to remember. Easier to feel the loss, easier to be Tallie, girl from Forks. Easier to remember my Mom, the amazing woman she was. She trailed all the way to Seattle alone when she was having her chemotherapy, just to buy these glasses for me. She was shattered after but was pleased she managed to do it. She died the next day.

I grabbed my keys and my jacket. I locked the door and went into my blue Mercedes Guardian, the car the Cullens bought for my birthday three months ago. They said that they all paid, including Bella for my Sweet Sixteen.

Minutes later I was by the cemetery. I left my car parked at the end of the road and walked through the black, metal gates. I didn't bring flowers but I know that Renee wouldn't mind. Her grave was under the gigantic willow tree she loved. Around her grave were daffodils, her favourite flower. I sat by her grave and talked to her.

"Hey Mom. Hope you're well in there, wherever there is. Find Charlie for me and tell him I miss him. I miss you too Mom. It's weird without you here. Bella's...well Bella. She handles it in her own way. It's only just hit me, a few days ago. Stupid why it takes so long to register in my brain really. I love you, Mom. Nothing will make me forget you, nothing. I'm gonna find Bella now. Love you." I whispered to my mother's grave, hoping with every centimetre of my body that she could hear me.

I got up off the wet grass and got into my car. I followed the wide and bendy road to the Cullen's house. I pulled up outside their massive mansion they call a normal sized home. A normal sized home for about ten people of course.

Carlisle stood on the porch, awaiting my arrival. He was gorgeous! His blonde hair was shiny, his skin was flawless and his eyes were...WOW! His mouth was smiling but his eyes held the grief he was holding inside of him. He was hurting a little less then me.

"Thought you'd come." He smiled. "Come here." He opened his arms, welcoming me in like Charlie used to. _Like Charlie used too._ Ahh crap, tears are coming. I ran up the porch steps and ran into his embrace.

"Carlisle...it hurts. So much. It shouldn't... be hurting...so much." I wailed into his chest. His arms wrapped around me. We stood there for a while before Esme opened the door and joined us. She hugged me like Emmett does, a huge bear hug. Her voice was full of guilt, as if Charlie's death was her fault.

"Oh Tallie dear." She said, grabbing a hold of my hand. We walked into the Cullens' living room. It was white with a glass wall at the end.

Jasper walked in then fell into the wall. Esme and Carlisle gasped, Rosalie was oblivious to the world and Alice went to help. Emmett, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down, clapping and guffawing. Everyone else was all, "Are you ok?". Emmett obviously was Emmett and didn't give a damn.

"Oh My Freaking God Jasper! That was AMAZING! Do it again! Again! Again!" Emmett cheered. He was doubled over Jasper's head, laughing his guts out. They all went over to help but I was stuck. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Become a clown dude! You'd make a fortune! You're SO hilarious!" Emmett chortled. "Talara! Come here." His opened his arms wide and advanced towards me. Now, could I move. I walked backwards then he darted towards me, flinging me in the air. He was squeezing the life out of me. My face was turning purple.

"Emmett! She can't breathe!" Carlisle shouted. Emmett dropped me and I fell to the floor with a thud. Emmett laughed.

"More like the old Bella all the time." Emmett laughed.

"Speaking of Bella, where is she?" I asked.

"She's out hunt-" Emmett began. Esme's hand clapped over his mouth.

"She's out hun. Shall I call her?" Esme asked me.

"Please." I replied. Emmett shrunk away from Esme's glare as she walked towards the phone.

She dialled Bella's number from memory. Bella answered and there was murmuring from the other side of the phone. This end, the gasps were filling the room. As if they could all hear her, despite sitting meters away from the phone. Then they turned to stare at me.

**A/N:** First chapter! What do you think? If I get a good response I'll update again! :D Hope you like it! Thank RozzLuvsEmmett who persuaded me to update it!

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Believe

"_She's out hunt-" Emmett began. Esme's hand clapped over his mouth._

"_She's out hun. Shall I call her?" Esme asked me._

"_Please." I replied. Emmett shrunk away from Esme's glare as she walked towards the phone._

_She dialled Bella's number from memory. Bella answered and there was murmuring from the other side of the phone. This end, the gasps were filling the room. As if they could all hear her, despite sitting meters away from the phone. Then they turned to stare at me._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

**Hidden Identities**

**Chapter 2 **

**Believe**

**Song:** The Heart Never Lies by McFly

It's funny how one moment you can be smothered by people giving you their condolences and the next they're staring, well glaring, at you as if you're laughing at someone's deathbed. Nice thought Tallie. Despite my rambling in my head, I flinch away from the glares these people were giving me. Alice, the pixie, stepped forward and put her cold arm around my shoulders.

"Oh come on! A papercut is an accident! I mean, God! Can't believe you're freaking out over an accident! Heard of them before? Carlisle, I'm surprised .You work in the Emergency Room yet your shocked. Ok then...prejudiced much?" Alice said harshly. "Tallie, come with me."

I was dragged her up to her room by my hand. Alice flung open her white wooden door and revealed a very pink and fluffy bedroom. Not ordinary for a nineteen year old but there we go. Sparkly too. The bed though, was beautiful. It was one of those princessy ones. A four poster with white curtains. But of course, this IS Alice, it had a pink duvet and pillows. Across from her bed was a door which led onto a bathroom. To the right of the door was a white leather sofa. On it was again pink cushions. Directly in front was a vanity table. Complete with a Hollywood mirror. Alice's closet was a walk in one. It was just beside the bed with a big poster. I stepped forward to read it.

"_Alice's __closet. For __my__ purposes only __Emmett.__ You want clothes; ask me to take you shopping!" _

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"100%." She smiled. Something wasn't right, she wasn't... Alice. No smiles that reached her ears or hand movements to describe words.

I moved over to the couch. I sat down and it was so soft. I could live in that sofa.

"Tallie?" Alice asked quietly.

"Alice?" I smirked.

"I'm going to tell you something. Ok? Promise that you will tell NO one. Absolutely no one." She said, becoming serious. I nodded eager to know what she was talking about.

"My family's different. It's not like everybody else's. We're..." She stopped.

"I know you're different Alice. You're drop dead gorgeous, ice pale with cold skin." I told her.

"Drop dead is about right." She muttered quietly.

"Ok, ok. Right. I'm going to tell you. No matter what Bella says? Bite me bitch." She told me. I was shocked actually. "Oh hell. We've been here before though so... i can't say. But she needs to know Alice. I know she bloody well needs to know if she's staying here you dingbat. Hey! Don't say tha-" She argued with her self. I stopped her before she went on.

"Alice? I'll just ask Bella. Ok?" I asked. She smiled her smile and skipped out the room. Hormones or what? I thought to myself.

I followed her out the door and walked into her. She was standing there, frozen. Her face was blank as if she was seeing something no one else could. I waved my hand in front of her face. No reply.

"JASPER!" I screeched. He was up the stairs in seconds, leading Alice back into her room. The remainding Cullens rushed up after him.

"Over-reactive humans." Rosalie muttered, shaking her head. I know when I'm not wanted.

I took the chance to leave. Something's wrong. I can feel it. Something's gonna change. Badly too.

I turned and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and jogged through the rain to my car. I drove through the long and narrow roads until I reached my destination. La Push. First Beach to be exact. My favourite hang out. Maybe Embry's there today. I pulled into a space and stared out to sea. I turned the engine off and jumped out the car. I sat on the white driftwood tree that was now a bench. The storms we had last month caused it to break and fall. The memories flashed again. Damn this was becoming annoying.

_I was on the same beach 6 years ago, making me 11 years old. I looked the same now at 17 as I did back then. _

_Charlie was in the boat with Billy, Jacob Rebecca and Rachel's dad. I was being chased by Bella with Jake following her. Then Embry stepped out of the forest._

_"Hey Jake!"He called. He with no name at this point._

_"Hey Em! Er...guys? This is Embry. Embry this is Bella and Tallie. You know Becca and Rach." Jake introduced us, pointing at us in turn. Bella said hi and ran off with the twins._

_"Hey!" I smiled. "Someone new to annoy!" _

_"Great..." He groaned. _

_I saw the 11 year olds playing tag, running the way around the sand until little me fell over a twig. Embry was laughing, and helped me up. The static ran through my arms._

"Hey Talls!" Embry smiled. I was in luck.

"Hey Emz." I called. He came and sat beside me.

"So...whazzup?" He asked me.

"Bella drama. Again." I told him, standing up. I went towards the trees with Embry holding my hand. We came into the clearing. We were surrounded by trees, the way I liked it. I felt apart of nature there. I could still the sea so I sat where I stood, tugging Embry down with me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had a papercut and she freaked out. Her eyes went black, her nose flared and she stared at the blood, as if I cut myself for God's sake. I know she's changed but bloody hell." I said, using the British phrase Charlie told me.

Embry started going off about it. All I heard was **OMG! Fast transformation. Shit! Sam doesn't know. Gotta warn him. Sorry Talls, talk soon. I just hope the treaty doesn't come between us. I don't know if I could be me around a vamp. Love ya Talls. ** Because meanwhile there was whispering in my ear.

_"Tallie, whatever happens next, act on it in the right way. Remember that you're strong. What happens next will happen but it won't matter, believe that. Listen to Bella and the Cullens; they're your family now. They know what they're on about. Try to understand. Things will be strange, unbelievable, and unrealistic but deep down you'll know it's true. But Bella's family. No matter how mythical she really is. Remember what you've learnt from us. Love is the only thing strong enough to overpower anything. Obstacles in the road or a bump in the night. Remember the love for Bella, for Jake, Embry, Nessie, us. It's an awful journey but you'll benefit in the long run, hun. __It's the only thing that keeps us human. Our trusts within you Tallora. It might be hard. Hell, it __**will**__ be hard, but be you. No one else. Don't try to fight the truth. But it won't matter cause you'll know what to do__. Remember us Tallora. Remember that we love you, and we're always here. Not in person but in you. We believe in our baby. You're strong enough to defeat the dilemmas baby girl. __ Believe in yourself too. Loving you baby. More than ever. We're sorry we left you, the baby of the Swan family. We love you Tallora. And The Heart Never Lies, like that song you listen to by the British boy band, McFly or whatever it is. Goodbye baby, we love you. So, so, so, so much. Love you. __We've done what we stayed for, our purpose. Now do yours Tallie. You're a strong 'un babe. Goodbye, we love you baby. See you soon._

_Love Tallie; love yourself and those around you. Things will change but it won't matter. Trust, trust in yourself._

_Believe."_

They said together. Then the voice disappeared. They're gone. Like my epiphany, gone from my mind. But the words still linger.

"No!!!!" I scream, defeated. I always believed my parents would be with me and I know they still are but I've just thought of them away for a week or something. But that, just then, made me realised my life's not all it's cracked up to be. They told me Bella's mythical. Mythical creature? Yeah...right. But why leave me when they could be helping me.

"Why? Why? Why did you leave me? You could be helping me right now. You selfish....Urgh! It's so unfair! Why leave me alone? Mom? Dad? Help me! Come on! I can't do this!" I screamed out to them, letting my anger that welled up at them in the last week overwhelm me. My fists were flying through the air, adrenalin surging throughout my body. The tears flowed, relentlessly, down my face. I picked up rocks and through them everywhere, not caring who could be there.

"My GOD!" I screeched. I collapsed to the floor. "Mom? Dad? I love you. I'm so so sorry. I...I'm angry. But I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm just hurt. Why leave me like that huh? My God. I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered. I don't think they can hear me wherever they are. They said it's there time. For Dad it was a week ago, Mom 2 months. I ran to the tree and clutched onto it. For a lifeline that's no longer there.

"Mom. Dad." I collapsed again, hitting my head on a strong sharp rock. I saw the blackness cover my eyes and I felt the blood rushing out of my head. I was alone. But maybe this is what they were on about.

But why be on about my death with my sister involved. Unless she killed me. But why would she. She's mythical anyways.

So while I lie here to die, she's off somewhere. She has her own family to worry about. I'm just a reminder of her dead folks. Guess she's better off.

"Mom, Dad? I'm coming. Catch me." I thought in my head as I saw a light up ahead. I was floating. Out of my reach. Out of my depth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Ok... the Embry part was meant to be in the next chapter but hey ho! This would've been around 4000 words long but it's only 1568 only cause it's 00:06 and my mum's gonna come up to my room and tell me to turn the laptop off. So I'll be nice and give you an extra chapter instead of one long one :) I'll try and update soon! Xxxx Review! Xxxx


End file.
